


sleepover shenanigans with the voltron crew

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Team Bonding, she/her pronouns for pidge, vague timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Lance, I still don't understand this game," Shiro admitted even as he joined them and sat down in the circle.Keith, arms crossed, stayed standing. "It doesn't make any sense," he agreed."Just watch, we'll show you," Lance promised with a placating hand gesture. "Sit down and trust us.""Hm, why does that sound familiar..." Keith teased as he sat beside Shiro.Lance huffed. "Will you drop the otter incident?""I don't know, will my scar go away?""Not with that attitude," Pidge cut in.





	sleepover shenanigans with the voltron crew

"Lance, I still don't understand this game," Shiro admitted even as he joined them and sat down in the circle.

Keith, arms crossed, stayed standing. "It doesn't make any sense," he agreed.

"Just watch, we'll show you," Lance promised with a placating hand gesture. "Sit down and trust us."

"Hm, why does that sound familiar..." Keith teased as he sat beside Shiro.

Lance huffed. "Will you drop the otter incident?"

"I don't know, will my scar go away?"

"Not with that attitude," Pidge cut in.

Hunk put his hands up. "Okay guys, can we get started? This is gonna be really fun, I promise." He looked to Shay, who was on his right, and patted the spot beside him so she would sit. It wasn't always as comfortable for her to sit with her legs crossed, so she crouched instead; no matter what she would do, she was bound to be at least a head taller than everyone else, though Hunk didn't mind looking up to her. "Let me know if you have any questions about the game," he told her as everyone else settled into the circle. 

"Okay," Lance announced, "so this game is called Paranoia but it's actually  _fun_ and not  _scary_ in any way-"

"I apologized for the Ouija board  _profusely_ ," Pidge cut in.

"AND," Lance continued, "it's pretty easy. Hunk is gonna whisper a question to me, and it has to be a question that can be answered with a name. A name of someone in this circle right here, so no Allura or Coran answers. The person who gets asked the question is gonna say the answer aloud, but you guys won't know the question. Then, we flip a coin or a shoe - in this case, my slick converse -"

"Pfft, those dusty ass-" 

Shiro sighed quietly. "Pidge," he said in a pleading tone.

"So my slick converse," Lance continued, "is what we're gonna flip; if it lands with the sole upwards, then the question remains unspoken; if the laces land up, then we tell you guys what the question was. To avoid tampering, the question asker with flip, not the answerer. And then we keep moving to the left. If we make a complete circle, then we start asking to the right, and when we finish that round, we all get up and move around to change the order of the circle."

"So we're gonna be here forever?" Pidge groaned.

Shiro put a hand on Lance's shoulder. "Not if we get started soon." 

"Thanks, Shiro." Lance looked to Hunk and nodded, scooting over so Hunk could ask the first question.

"What, we're starting just like that?" Keith asked. 

Hunk was grinning when he pulled away from Lance. Hunk grabbed the shoe and prepared to toss it.

Lance hummed as his gaze swept over each person sitting in the circle. "I think I'm gonna pick... Keith."

Hunk looked at Keith, who looked fairly confused over the whole thing, then back to Lance. "I agree, Lance."

"Agree about what?" Keith said, already getting worked up. With Lance, choosing him could mean just about anything.

Lance looked to Hunk with a big grin. "Flip it, Hunk."

Hunk tossed the shoe up, and it landed sole up. 

Lance leaned back, looking satisfied. "Okay, looks like it's my turn to ask a question."

"What? That's it? Seriously?" Keith looked between Hunk and Lance. Hunk looked a little sorry for Keith, which only made his mind race more as he considered the possibilities of what Lance chose him for. "Stupid shoe," he finally conceded as he settled back into his spot.

Lance covered his mouth as he whispered to Shiro, who's expression didn't give away a thing. Lance sat back in his spot, though he looked only at Pidge, who returned his stare with one of her own.

Shiro looked around thoughtfully as he mulled over the question. His eyes roamed the room, each person in the circle stiffening slightly when his eyes landed on them. Eventually, his gaze settled on the Green Paladin. "Pidge."

Predictably, she squinted at him from behind her glasses, leaning forward. She considered what kind of situations he could be in that would lead him to choose her over the others, though her mind fizzled when Lance started chuckling. "What did you ask him, Lance?" Her question was met with further laughter, making the hairs on her arms rise. "What's so funny?" She demanded, pointing an accusing finger at Lance. Shiro put up his hands in a placating manner but Pidge was already diving for the shoe. "That's it, I'm flipping!" 

"Nuh-uh," Lance countered as he took the shoe from her grasp. "You know the rules; asker has to flip." That said, he waved the shoe around a little longer to taunt her before he finally tossed it into the air. The air was tense as the shoe was airborne, as even Keith had leaned in closer to get a good look at the way the shoe would land. The shoe landed on the side before slowly rolling over to reveal the sole on top.

"Fuck!" Pidge shouted as Lance howled even louder. Shiro smiled, looking relieved.

Hunk gestured to him and leaned over to Shay, "You see how relaxed he looks now? Interesting." 

Shay turned to him and gave a big smile. She was still getting used to the idea of games; as a child, she wasn't allowed to play because she had been forced to work at a young age. The only thing she had was communicating through the Balmera and listening to her family tell tales about worlds that extended past their cave dwelling reality. The bittersweet memories of it all made her eyes water a little, and she reached out a hand to hold Hunk's.

It was now Shiro's turn to ask. Keith still looked confused about the game but waited nevertheless for Shiro to lean over. While Shiro was asking the question, Pidge was mouthing threats at Lance, who was feigning ignorance and innocence over the whole thing. By the time Shiro leaned back from asking his question, Keith's eyes were saucers.

Keith looked at Shiro with bewilderment, getting a curt nod of encouragement. He cleared his throat then, and answered quietly. "Shay."

Hunk dove forward to grab the shoe and chuck it to Shiro. "I hope we don't end up like Pidge."

"Hey!" She clenched her fists. "Lance is a master saboteur and he threw that shoe to make sure I would never know." 

Lance cheered. "Aha! So you admit I'm a master! Young Padaw-"

"Lance, I swear I'm gonna burn all of your copies of-"

"Hey now, we agreed we would leave Lance's collections alon-"

"I don't wanna hear anything from you, Shiro," Pidge interrupted, "unless it's you revealing what Lance asked you!"

The Black Paladin met her eyes and opened his mouth like he was going to, but instead he flipped the shoe, which landed with its laces up. "Keith, what was the question I asked you?"

Pidge stared daggers at Shiro, much to Lance's amusement, as Keith sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Who is the most likely to inspire the universe with hope?"

There was complete silence for just a second before Lance broke out. "You're supposed to ask about who you would take with you on a deserted island or who's most likely to survive a zombie apocalypse, not something like that!" They had agreed earlier that night, once Hunk announced he was bringing Shay, that they would keep the questions a little more appropriate for someone who was, literally, sheltered. Pidge had insisted that if Shay was going to spend more time at the Castle - and Hunk assured her, she would be - then they were likely to initiate her into their meme team little by little.

Shay was blushing a dark emerald shade and averting her eyes. Her grip had tightened on Hunk's hand, her's easily engulfing his, but Hunk didn't mind at all. He was looking at her with warm admiration, obviously in agreement with Keith. 

Pidge took her glasses off to clean them with the hem of her sweater. Then, she pointed them at Lance and echoed her previous concerns. "Then why don't you tell me what you asked Shiro?"

"I can't!" Lance cried out defensively. "That's the point of the game! It's supposed to make you paranoid!"

Pidge returned the glasses to her face, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like a vow of revenge. Her silence, paired with Lance's and Shiro's and Keith's, caused attention to befall on Shay, who was still hiding her face. Her hand holding was finally noticed by the group, but no one has anything to say until she finally looked up and leveled a glance at Keith. "Thank you," she said. Her voice was so earnest that it melted Hunk's heart all over again, and he shared a smile with Keith. 

With a suspicious sniffle, Lance gestured to Keith and Pidge. "Your turn." 

Pidge scooted closer to Keith, giving Lance a death stare. He warns, "You better not just say me just because."

Pidge winked. Keith whispered. Pidge pretended to think really hard about it before blurting out, "Lance~"

Keith grabbed the shoe even as Lance begins a monologue about how Pidge just doesn't appreciate his genius, and it lands laces up. Pidge was frozen, staring at it, but Lance responds by giving her a shit eating grin as he asked, "So what was the question?"

Pidge crossed her arms. "I don't remember."

Lance threw his arms in the air, shouting about her betraying him by explaining 'thot' to Coran when Keith relented and answered himself. "I asked her who was the best person to have your back in a fight.

Lance blushed slightly, remembering how he prided himself on being the sharpshooter of the group. "Thank you, Pidge," he beamed.

"Shut up," she said, but there was no bite, and she managed a small smile herself.

"Pidge has been working on cleaning up her language, I see," Shiro observed. Pidge responded with a few choice words, eliciting laughter from Lance and reddened ears from Shiro.

"Your turn," Keith said as he pointed between Pidge and Shay.

Pidge shrugged and scooted back over to Shay, who released Hunk's hand to move closer. Pidge gave a devious look to the rest of the group before she had an epiphany about what to ask. She cupped her lips to keep prying eyes from trying to read them as she whispered her question to Shay.

Shay didn't really need to think all that hard, having an answer before Pidge even scooted back to her spot, blurting out, "Hunk."

Hunk looked to her with mild surprise and then back to the shoe beside Keith. Pidge grabbed the shoe. "Ready?" She asked Shay, who gave a curt nod in response.

The shoe landed on sole up. Silence, it would be.

Lance snapped his fingers with exaggerated disappointment. " _Quiznak_ ," he swore as he met Pidge's devious expression. "I bet it was a good one, huh?"

"Mhm," she responded with an excited shake of her head.

Shay blushed a deeper green, then turned to Hunk. "Are you ready for my question?"

"Of course," he said with a small, encouraging nod. She was getting more comfortable being around all of them and it made Hunk really happy. 

She leaned in close, big hand covering both of them so she could whisper without being compromised. "Hunk," she said, sending a shiver down his spine. She whispered her question and Hunk closed his eyes as he listened.

She pulled away, looking at him expectantly. He thought about the question for a solid minute, leading Lance to mouth a guess at Pidge, who mouthed back her own. Shiro fought the temptation to roll his eyes affectionately at his team, instead choosing to look over at Keith who looked rather invested in Hunk's answer. He seemed to really appreciate Shay, like Hunk did. Maybe Keith could just appreciate a fighter, even if Shay wasn't necessarily physical or violent, just intelligent and resilient in her resistance against the Galra. She had spirit, and so did Keith. So did Hunk.

Hunk looked at the shoe on the ground before answering. "Shay."

Shay grabbed it and tossed. It landed sole up, and the two of them shared a fond look. Their secret, then. Hunk grinned, stopping only when Shay dipped down and brought her lips close to his. "Is this okay?" She asked just as quietly as she had the question.

"Of course," he responded as he turned to meet her in a chaste kiss.

When the pulled apart, Lance was already teasing Pidge again. "When you said my name, why didn't  _I_ get a kiss?"

"Oh, I got something for ya alright," she promised as she got her feet and rushed over to him.

"Oh no, no, no! Stay away!" Lance stumbled as he rose to his feet in a hurry and began to flee. Pidge cackled as she chased him out of the room and down the hall. Predictably, a loud shriek was heard just moments after they were out of sight. 

"So," Keith began awkwardly.

Shiro finished for him. "Let's do this again tomorrow?" He grinned at Hunk and Shay, who both looked a little warm in the face. "For now, our next team building exercise should be pulling  _those two_ apart," he said as he shared a glance with Keith. The Red Paladin grabbed his Bayard and followed Shiro down the hall to go liberate Lance from Pidge's expert, pranking wrath.

Hunk met Shay's eyes with a grin as silence settled in the room. He leaned in to whisper, "Who do you want a kiss from?"

"Hunk, of course."

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing these characters and this fandom. Please comment and kudo if you enjoyed! I want to write some Hunk Arc stuff but I'm not sure if I did an okay job with him this time.


End file.
